Una propuesta no muy común
by LoveKlaine
Summary: Kurt y Blaine viven felices, juntos. Todo va perfectamente bien hasta que una noche lleva a Kurt a hacer una proposición -Experimentemos tu sumisión-. Sub!Bp!Blaine Dom!Kurt. Smut.
1. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

_POV Blaine_

Me despierto sobresaltado por el gran ruido que hace el celular. Atiendo adormilado, y casi en un susurro digo: -¿Hola?-

-Hola dormilón ¿Aún seguías durmiendo?-

-¿Kurt?- Pregunta medio confundido -¿Qué haces tan temprano fuera de casa?-

Del otro lado de la línea escuchó que su novio reía -¿Llamas la una de la tarde temprano?-

Rápidamente miré hacia el reloj de la mesa de luz, y si, efectivamente era esa hora.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes de irte? Sabes que no me gusta que te vayas sin despedirte.-

-Cariño, si no tuvieras el sueño tan pesado te habrías dado cuenta, y en realidad si me despedí, que no te hayas enterado, no quiere decir que no lo haya hecho-.

-Si mi novio no me dejara tan cansado algunas noches, no tendría el sueño tan pesado-.

-Si tu novio se pudiera resistir a ti, lo haría-.

Reí tontamente, Kurt sabía cómo hacer que una persona se levantara de buen humor.

-Te amo- Me dijo

-Yo te amo más- Le respondí con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Eso lo dudo señor Anderson, pero tendremos que seguir esta y otras discusiones en otro momento, porque justo ahora tengo que colgar. Nos vemos más tarde, te amo-. Me dijo todo rápido y cortó la llamada.

Conocí a Kurt en la secundaria. Los dos estábamos pasando por tiempos muy difíciles, ya que los dos estábamos sufriendo del bullying producido en nuestras escuelas. Él me ayudó muchísimo en todo, era mi único soporte, ya que no quería que mis padres se enteraran de nada relacionado con mis "condiciones", y en la escuela no tenía amigos. Llegó un día a mi escuela para preguntar sobre unos documentos, o unos papeles o algo así, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Cuando estaba saliendo, vio que unos chicos me dejaban tirado en medio de los basurales, por lo que se acercó y me habló.

_-FLASH BACK-_

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Vi unos zapatos y una mano extendida hacia mí. A pesar de que es una voz que nunca escuché, miré hacia otro lado sin contestarle, sin aceptar, sólo resignado a que me haría daño. Todos los que se me acercan lo hacen.

Sentí un movimiento así que sólo atiné a cerrar fuertemente mis ojos esperando un golpe, o un insulto, o algo parecido, pero al ver no sucedía nada, empecé a sospechar y a entrar en pánico, por lo que empecé a buscar distintas formas de huir sin salir lastimado.

Aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, queriendo morir. -Te entiendo ¿Sabes?- En ningún momento me di cuenta que el joven se había sentado a mi lado mirando hacia el frente. Tiene ojos entre azules y grises, tez blanca, cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, como si pasara horas arreglándose.

Cuando lo miré me dirigió una sonrisa triste. Yo solamente lo miro fijamente, no sé si lo dice sinceramente o lo dice sólo para después lastimarte, me pasó antes.

-No hables si no quieres, no es necesario. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Asentí muy levemente. Él sólo sonrió.

-Bueno, me alegra que sea así. ¿Te lastimaron?-

Negué de forma muy poco perceptible, pero al parecer lo notó. *No físicamente, al menos* Pensé.

-¿Te quitaron algo?- Con cada pregunta me miraba directamente a los ojos. Yo lo miraba todo el tiempo, en realidad, primero, porque nunca nadie me miró más de un segundo, y segundo, porque es la primera persona que establece un conversación conmigo, que no incluyan las palabras decepción, marica, gay, desperdicio; o golpes.

Esta vez, no negué ni asentí, sólo miré hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué te quitaron?- Se puso más al frente mío y con sus dedos levantó mi barbilla para que lo mire a los ojos. -¿Qué te quitaron?- Repitió la pregunta. Estaba por entrar en pánico porque él tenía mi cara, pero me soltó justo a tiempo, sin embargo, quedé viendo sus ojos. -Respóndeme por favor-

-Mi almuerzo, lo tiraron- Apenas susurré. Miré hacia mi derecha, donde efectivamente, estaba toda mi comida esparcida.

Vi que siguió mi mirada, y apretó su mandíbula, quizás para contener su furia, no lo sé.

-Vamos, te invito a comer- Me propuso con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente negué con mi cabeza. -Está bien... ¿Quieres lavarte las manos y yo compro algo por ahí y te lo traigo?- Volví a negar. -Tienes miedo que le ponga algo a la comida ¿Verdad?- Abrí los ojos lo más grande posible, ¿Cómo sabía eso? Asentí. -¿Qué dices si vas, te lavas las manos y vamos a algún lugar donde comprarte algo y luego me voy? Quizás así comas tranquilo- Volví a negar -Si no quieres volver dentro del colegio, vamos a un restaurant, te compro algo y me voy así puedes comer tú solo ¿Te parece?- Lo miré por un rato fijamente porque enserio, sabía lo que pensaba. Creo que se dio cuenta porque me dijo-Te dije que te entendía-

Luego de llegar al restaurant, compró un plato de spaghetti para mí, y cuando me dirigí a la mesa lo escuché nuevamente. -Bueno, creo que es mi hora de irme, un placer conocerte- Me sonrió. Quería que se quede, pero a la vez tenía miedo así que no le dije nada ¿Está mal tener miedo? Creo que con mi vida, no.

Llegó hasta la puerta y volvió hacia mí con una -Por cierto, mi nombre es Kurt-

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Desde ese día, Kurt volvió repetidas veces al colegio, sólo para saludarme a la salida, como decía él. Muchas veces me ayudaba a levantarme cuando me empujaban, a limpiarme cuando, por ejemplo, me tiraban "mezclas" de distintas cosas asquerosas, me llevaba cremas, vendas, alcohol para sanar por si se me hacía algún hematoma o lastimadura, y me consolaba siempre, fue la persona más importante. Me fui haciendo muy amigo de él, y luego de 4 meses de que él viniera a verme afuera del colegio, nos empezamos a juntar por las tardes, casi siempre, pero a veces seguía cayendo en la depresión.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Kurt entró en mi habitación, lo sé, porque lo escuché y ninguno de mis padres están. Yo estoy en mi cama llorando desconsoladamente.

Él sólo entró, se recostó a mi lado, y me abrazó poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho- Está bien Blaine, llora si quieres, pero por favor, nunca pienses que eres menos que perfecto, porque es la verdad Blaine, no he conocido persona más perfecta que tú y probablemente, nunca lo haga, no creo que exista alguien mejor que tú, no importa lo que digan los demás, pero no estas y no estarás nunca solo, estoy aquí a tu lado, y no me iré, lo prometo. Es el mundo el que está mal, no tú-.

Él sabe lo que me pasa, sabe que siento, sufre lo mismo, pero es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que yo, aunque él siempre diga que no es así, que es al contario, encontré en Kurt un héroe y lo seguirá siendo. Si no fuera por él, ya no estaría acá, él me salvó de ese destino.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, ocho meses luego de conocernos, cuando me reí a carcajadas, por primera vez en años.

_-FLASH BACK-_

-¡Anderson! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Me dijo con una gran cara de susto cuando se despertó de su siesta y al verse al espejo, estaba toda su cara garabateada. -¿Estoy horas poniéndome cremas para lograr este cutis de ensueño para que lo arruines? Me las pagarás-

Salí corriendo con una sonrisa traviesa y él iba detrás mío riendo. En un momento, no vi a Lily, mi perrita, así que la quise esquivar, pero por la velocidad en que iba corriendo, tropecé, y no sé cómo pasó, pero caí de espaldas.

Kurt al verme, primero se preocupó, pero al ver que me reí, se tiró encima de mí y me agarró las manos con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha me hacía cosquillas. Me retorcía para escaparme, pero me tenía aprisionado con su cuerpo. Al llegar a mi punto débil de cosquillas (Los costados de mi panza), me vi obligado a largar una gran carcajada. Él me quedó mirando un rato con una gran sonrisa y me dijo -Tu risa es hermosa- Cuando pronunció esas palabras, sentí algo que sentía a veces pero sólo cuando estaba con él. Me sonrió, y me quiso hacer una trompeta en el cuello con su boca, para causarme más cosquillas, pero lo que sentí fue algo cálido, que no sabía que era, pero se sentía bien.

Ya que no podía hablar de este ni ningún tema con mis padres, investigué en internet, de que se trataba todo esto. No puede ser. Estoy enamorado de Kurt.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que mi vida sería así, conviviendo con el amor de mi vida, con mis sueños cumpliéndose, y viviendo en Nueva York. Nunca pensé que encontraría el amor, o algo parecido, ni siquiera cariño, menos siendo yo. Aún recuerdo cuando nos besamos por primera vez, luego de un año de conocernos.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Estoy acostado en mi cama, mirando a la nada, mientras lágrimas silenciosas caen por mis ojos.

-Hey Blaine, me preguntaba si querías salir a...- Se detuvo al ver que sólo miraba a la pared, él sabe lo que significa, estoy llorando.

Pensé que me abrazaría como siempre, pero en vez de eso, se sentó a la orilla de mi cama y me agarró de la mano, haciéndome sentar. Yo lo miré por un tiempo con los ojos llorosos.

-Ella dijo que...-

Me vi interrumpido -Eres hermoso hasta cuando lloras- Con una sonrisa triste, secó mis lágrimas agarró mi cara y me besó. Un beso tierno y suave.

Fue tanta sorpresa, que no correspondí, pero justo cuando estaba por alejarse empecé a mover mis labios junto a los suyos, era un ritmo hermoso, lento, una situación adorable. Mis lágrimas siguen cayendo mojando sus mejillas, pero al parecer no le importa, porque no rompe el beso hasta que el aire es necesario.

Sonrió tiernamente, secó las lágrimas que habían en mis mejillas, me agarró de detrás de mi cabeza y junto nuestras frentes. -Te amo-

-Yo también- Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro -Creo que te costará sacarme esta sonrisa, Hummel-

-Oh Dios no, que he hecho- Rió felizmente y me volvió a besar un poco, más apasionado, pero sin sobrepasarse. Definitivamente, esta noche es la mejor de mi vida.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Ya son las siete, en una hora llega Kurt. Me pongo a hacer la cena, hoy lo voy a sorprender, sin razón en realidad, sólo porque lo amo. Cómo se pasa de rápido el tiempo cuando te acuerdas de cosas felices... Me acuerdo cuando le dije que soy intersexual.

_-FLASH BACK-_

Estábamos acostados en mi habitación besándonos muy apasionadamente. A pesar de todo, amo mi habitación, es decir, acá pasó y empezó todo. Todo esto es posible ya que mis padres nunca están, oh, si tengo algo que agradecerles.

Kurt está explorando todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, haciéndome gemir, sin dejar de besarnos. No me di cuenta, hasta que sentí su mano bajando más de mi estómago, así que le agarré la mano rápidamente y la volví a subir. No dijo nada, sino que siguió con su trabajo. Quise cortar el beso, pero era imposible, simplemente, no podía romper esa magia. Siento que desprende lentamente los botones de mi camisa, y empieza a acariciar mis apenas marcados abdominales, producto de ir al gimnasio un poco más seguido. Cuando comenzó a besar mi tetilla y a morderla, perdí la noción de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. No me di cuenta que volvía a bajar su mano hasta que ya estaba muy cerca de "ahí" así que me apresuré y se la saqué con algo de brutalidad. Dejó de besarme y me miró fijamente.

-¿Pasó algo?- Me preguntó preocupado y con cara de culpabilidad.

-No... es sólo, Kurt, yo...- Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, sin decirle nada.

-Aún no estás listo, lo siento, enserio perdóname, no quería...-

-No es eso, tonto, es que debo decirte algo- No le podía decir, era demasiado, no quiero perderlo, es lo más importante en mi vida, y muchos se han alejado por eso, yo no quiero que él lo haga, él no, por favor, sólo...

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras Blaine, no te juzgaré, confía en mi-

Realmente tengo que confiar en él, es decir, me vio en las peores etapas de mi vida, y no ha roto una promesa, así que me tengo que aferrar a la promesa de que siempre estará a mi lado. Quizás ya no seamos novios porque le de rechazo, pero amigo si, de alguna forma él seguirá, lo sé. Aunque me duela, debo decírselo, no puedo seguir con esto sin decirle la verdad.

Respiro profundamente -Kurt, yo... es decir, no sé cómo decírtelo.-

-Sólo dilo Blaine- Tiene una mirada dolida

-No pienses que voy a cortar contigo, porque no lo haré- Veo que se relaja -Pero tengo que decirte algo- Pensé cómo decírselo sin ser tan directo -Hay una razón por la cual mis padres no me aceptan, y no es porque sea gay-

-Entonces ¿por qué...-

-Soy intersexual- Le interrumpí.

-Eso quiere decir que...-

-Tengo partes sexuales externas de una mujer- Le interrumpí nuevamente

Lo dije, es el fin. Pero me liberé, se lo tenía que decir. Es lo correcto.

-Wow, yo...-

-Entiendo si no quieres estar más conmigo, o ni siquiera ser mi amigo, pero te lo tenía que decir- Mis ojos tienen lágrimas contenidas, *es lo mejor* me dije.

-Blaine, por Dios, déjame hablar- Rió -No te voy a dejar por esto, es decir, es raro, pero eso te hace aún más especial, esto eres Blaine, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Te amo, eso no va a cambiar. Aunque, ahora entiendo porque no sueles tener bultos- Sonrió.

No puedo estar más feliz que ahora, Kurt me ama. ¡Me ama! No se separó de mi, incluso revelándole el peor secreto de mi vida.

-Señor Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿Has estado viendo más allá de mi cintura?- Pregunté con picardía.

Él se sonrojó muchísimo, por lo que me reí a carcajadas -Bueno, está bien, me atrapaste-

Me sentía realmente halagado y el hombre con más suerte del mundo. Kurt me ama y me desea. No hay nada mejor que eso.

-Blaine, si te sigues riendo voy a volver a vengarme- Amenazó Kurt bromeando. Al ver que mi risa no paraba, agarró mis manos comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en mi panza por lo que reí más fuerte, a más no poder.

-Tregua, por favor, tregua-Logré decir entre risas

Dejó de hacerme cosquillas de repente-No se Anderson, sólo si me das algo a cambio- Me susurró al oído, aún agarrando mis manos.

-¿Qué?- Le digo, con una sonrisa coqueta, aunque estoy temblando por su aliento en mi oído.

-Un beso- Y me besó con una beso pasional, con saliva, dientes y lengua incluido.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

Nunca he amado a otro como él. Le debo todo, y sin pedírselo, él me da todo. El timbre suena y sonrío. La comida ya está lista. El ambiente romántico, también, está todo listo. Le abro la puerta y me da un beso profundo. *Yo también te he extrañado* Sonrío en el beso. Soy una persona completamente feliz.


	2. Recuerdos y Propuestas

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personajes (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Sexo entre dos hombres.

**-klaine-**

**Recuerdos y propuestas**

_POV Kurt_

Estoy volviendo a casa, y la verdad es que me alegra, estuve estresado todo el día por los malditos sombreros que no hacen juego con los preciosos vestidos, Si, ser diseñador a veces apesta, pero me gusta, así que no me puedo quejar mucho tampoco. Aparte, estuve pensando todo el día en Blaine y la propuesta que le quiero hacer, es que desde lo que pasó en su cumpleaños, no pude sacármelo de la cabeza, ni por un momento. Sin embargo, si no aceptaba, lo seguiría amando igual, sin importar lo que pase.

Suspiro cuando por fin veo mi casa, voy casi trotando para llegar rápidamente a la puerta, cruzarla y por fin ver a mi Blaine. Toco timbre, y luego de unos 5 minutos me abre con una gran sonrisa. Lo beso inmediatamente, no me importa que la puerta siga abierta, realmente lo extrañé. Sonríe en el beso y no me puedo sentir tan feliz. Blaine, mi perfecto Blaine, es feliz, y no puede haber otra cosa mejor que eso.

Cuando rompemos el beso, cierro la puerta, y me saco mi chaleco, quedando sólo con la camisa. Dejo mi bolso en el mueble donde guardamos las maletas, mochilas, y bolsos, y cuando camino hacia la cocina una gran sonrisa aparece en mi rostro.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?- Pregunté emocionado.

-Sólo quería sorprenderte-

Me acerco hasta él -Y lo hiciste- Le doy otro beso profundo, y cuando nos separamos, jadea. Es tan hermoso cuando hace eso, cualquier cosa que haga es hermoso -Cada día te amo más-

Mi recompensa es una risa tonta y un sonrojo -A mi me pasa lo mismo-

Nos sentamos a comer nuestro plato preferido: espaghetti.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy?- Le pregunto con casualidad.

-Nada, pensar en nuestra historia- Me sonríe.

-¿Qué pensaste en específico?- Le digo con una sonrisa tierna.

-Oh ya sabes, cómo nos conocimos, cómo nos hicimos amigos, los momentos difíciles, cuando nos besamos por primera vez, cuando te dije sobre mi condición...-

-¿Momentos difíciles? ¿Te refieres a..?- Mi sonrisa se borró un poco.

-No, eso no, tampoco quiero recordarlo, fue estúpido-

-_FLASH BACK_-

Estaba entrando en la casa de Blaine, como sus padres no están, me dio una llave por si cualquier emergencia. Pero extrañarlo y querer verlo es una urgencia ¿no?

Entré, cerré la puerta, y me dirigí a la habitación de Blaine. Llego a la habitación, y no lo veo. Supongo que está en el baño. Espero 10 minutos hasta que escucho algo como un llanto proveniente del baño que tiene en su pieza. Me dirijo hacia allí. La puerta está entre abierta.

Cuando entro, lo veo admirando algo. Cuando observo bien el objeto, es un cuchillo y lo está acercando a sus muñecas.

-Blaine...- Le digo pacientemente. Sé que hay que tratarlos con dulzura y no alterarse en estos casos, a pesar de que me estaba costando bastante.

-Kurt, sal.- Me dijo sin ni siquiera verme.

-Blaine, por favor, no lo hagas- Le dije dulcemente. Estoy asombrado de mi calma en una situación así.

-Tendría que morir ¿No es cierto Kurt? Todos me odian, y si no lo crees, mira mi cuerpo, están llenos de muestras- Me dijo calmado pasando su cuchillo, apenas rozándolo contra su piel.

-No digas eso Blaine, si te pasa algo, yo me moriría. Aparte, piensa, prometí estar a tu lado siempre, ¿Al lado de quién estaré si te vas?-

-De alguien mejor- Me respondió cortante

-No hay nadie mejor que tú Blaine, eres perfecto, nadie te supera. Tendrás todo en la vida, yo me encargaré de eso, porque te quiero muchísimo Blaine, no sabes cuánto, por favor, no lo hagas.- Estoy desesperado, realmente no sé qué haría si a Blaine le pasa algo, no podría.

Él sólo se quedó mirándome, y mirando sus manos. Cuando le extendí mi mano, soltó el cuchillo y lloró como nunca en mis hombros, mientras lo abrazaba.

_-FIN FLASH BACK-_

-Deja de pensar en eso. Ya pasó, fue una estupidez del momento, y no lo haría nuevamente.-

Al parecer, me había quedado pensativo por mucho tiempo.

-Está bien-Traté de olvidarme de eso y sonreír -¿Te acordaste de tus nervios al decirme tu "condición" como tú la llamas?-

-Si, fue mi último recuerdo antes que llegaras- Sonrió con esa sonrisa que alegra mi vida

-¿Recuerdas nuestra primera vez?- Pregunté pícaramente.

-Cómo olvidarla- Me sonrió coquetamente.

-_FLASH BACK_-

Entramos a la habitación besándonos como nunca. Al cabo de 5 minutos empujo a Blaine sobre la cama con un poco de fuerza, preso de la pasión. Se queda acostado mirándome, como esperando que vaya a por él.

-Blainey, Blainey, no puedo explicarte cómo me pones- Al decir esto, apreté mi miembro sobre su cintura, burlándome de él.

-Kurt...-Pronunció en medio de un jadeo. Y eso me excitó aún más, por lo que lo volví a besar con pasión que no sabía que guardaba dentro de mí.

Aún vestidos, empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos, mientras nos besábamos muy profundo, demasiado. Sin pensarlo mucho, saqué la remera de Blaine por encima de su cabeza. Al empezar a levantar el ruedo, inmediatamente levantó los brazos. Todo estaba siendo muy rápido, así que decidí calmarme. Blaine necesita más amor que pasión, al menos por el momento.

Corté el beso tratando de relajarme. Él me miró con muchas preguntas en sus ojos.

-Debemos ir más despacio, es decir, nos calmemos-

-¿Aún no estás listo?- Me preguntó con esa inocencia que amo.

-Si, sólo necesitamos ir más despacio- Le guiño el ojo para que me entienda, y al parecer lo hizo ya que asintió con una sonrisa y se recostó.

Me pongo encima de él, iniciando un beso tierno, pero pasional a la vez, la mezcla perfecta. Luego de un rato besándonos y mis manos recorriendo todo su pecho y sus abdominales ya desnudos, decido sacarme mi camisa, para que no se sienta incómodo. Es gracioso ver la pasión en sus ojos cuando ve mi torso desnudo, ya que cualquiera pensaría que ese angelito es tan inocente, que no podría tener nada parecido a la lujuria. Lo beso nuevamente y dejo que esta vez sean sus manos las que me toquen, aunque aún yo estoy encima de él, cosa que aprovecho para cortar el beso que nos estábamos dando, para bajar por su cuello, siguiendo por su clavícula, donde por cierto dejé una marca, y seguí bajando con besos hasta su tetilla. Cuando la empecé a lamer, sus gemidos se hicieron aún más altos de lo que ya eran. Luego de lamer el derecho por un largo tiempo, lo empecé a morder y succionar, mientras sus gemidos llenan la habitación. Paso a la otra tetilla, y aprovechando la distracción de Blaine, empiezo a desabotonar sus pantalones.

Una vez que termine con sus tetillas, sigo bajando por su cuerpo, explorándolo, cuando llego en donde empieza el pantalón empiezo a besar los costados del hueso de la cadera. Gimió incontrolablemente cuando pasé la lengua por el costado izquierdo, descubriendo un nuevo punto en el cuerpo de Blaine. Me quedé en ese punto volviendo a aprovechar su descuido para bajar sus pantalones junto con sus bóxer de golpe, haciendo que de un gritito de sorpresa.

Me quedo observándolo detenidamente, y no mentía cuando le decía a Blaine que es perfecto. Él enrojeció como nunca al ver que lo admiraba, y trató de cerrar lo más posible sus piernas.

-Si te arrepentiste o no estás seguro, está bien, enserio, lo entiendo debe ser raro para ti...-

Sin previo aviso, abrí sus piernas y besé lentamente su clítoris, suavemente. Él empezó a gemir incontrolablemente mientras enrojecía cada vez más, tanto que se podría comparar a un tomate. Lo miré a los ojos -Eres perfecto-

Y ese fue el inicio de una de mis mejores noches. La noche en la que Blaine y yo luego de un año de estar de novios, y dos de conocernos, nos hicimos uno solo.

-_FIN FLASH BACK_-

-Te amo- Me dice Blaine mirándome con amor, una vez que terminamos de comer.

-Lo sé, yo también te amo, no lo olvides -Le sonrío. Nos quedamos hipnotizados en la mirada del otro, hasta que me atreví a hablar -Blaine...-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesito hablar contigo- Le dije muy serio

-¿Sobre qué?- Me mira con una mezcla de curiosidad y duda en sus ojos.

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas la noche de tu cumpleaños?-

-_FLASH BACK_-

-Por favor, ah, Kurt...- Me ruega Blaine

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunté seductoramente.

-Más fuerte- Me pide antes de gemir, al detener mis movimientos.

-¿Estás seguro mi amor?-Pregunto en su oído, con ese tono de burla que sólo lo uso en momentos íntimos.

-Por favor, ah... Kurt haré lo que... Ah, quieras, pero ah... más fuerte por fa- favor- Me suplica.

-Eres tan hermoso así, de esta manera, Blaine-Dije antes de hundirme en él con más fuerza-¿Así bebé?- Pregunté divertido ante la situación.

Su respuesta sólo fueron gemidos.

-Kurt, voy a venir- Me advierte sin aliento.

-No. Te podrás venir sólo después de mi Anderson- Le ordeno sin pensarlo, y realmente no me entiendo, pero de cierta forma me encanta.

Blaine se mordió los labios y cerró fuertemente los ojos, aguantando, resistiéndose al orgasmo en contra de su voluntad. Ver cómo se contiene para satisfacerme, es el cielo, por lo que no tardo en venirme como nunca con sólo su imagen, y él viene después de mí.

-_FIN FLASH BACK-_

-Claro que la recuerdo, pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que me quieres decir?- Me pregunta sacándome de mis recuerdos.

-Bueno, en realidad, mucho- Le sonrío con vergüenza.

-No te entiendo- Me mira confundido.

-Bueno...- Después de un rato de pensar cómo decírselo, opté por el modo que más fácil para mí - Seré directo- Le advierto.

-Está bien, dime-

-¿Esa noche disfrutaste?- Primero debo saberlo antes de decirlo. Veo que se sonroja mucho, más que cuando le digo halagos.

-Bueno...- Estaba por comenzar a divagar, por lo que lo interrumpí.

-Sólo dime Blaine- Lo aliento con un tono relajado.

-Si- Suspira profundamente enrojeciendo más -Mucho - Me mira fijamente.

-Excelente- Le mando una gran sonrisa, y me mira entre confundido y alegre- ¿Sabes? Estuve investigando sobre la causa que probablemente exista para que lo hayamos disfrutado tanto- Le sonrío traviesamente.

-Oh- Trata de revisar con cuidado las palabras que acabo de decir. Lo sé por su ceño ligeramente fruncido al mirarme -¿Y qué descubriste?-

-Bueno...- Le agarro las manos a través de la mesa -Podría tratarse de dominación y sumisión- Le digo tranquilamente-

Me mira confundido por unos segundos, hasta que abre los ojos como plato, me ha entendido. -¿Cómo sabes que...?-

-Aún no lo sé a ciencia exacta, por lo que te tengo una propuesta- Lo interrumpo.

-¿Qué clase de propuesta?- Veo que está realmente interesado.

-Una indecorosa- Levanto una ceja y le sonrío con esa sonrisa que sólo uso para él.

Un rasgo de deseo se refleja en sus ojos -¿Cuál?-

-Entrégate a mí una semana. Sé mi sumiso, lo intentaremos. Si no te gusta, no te satisface, o es demasiado para ti, lo dejamos como una experiencia. Si al contrario, quieres seguir con esto, adaptaremos esa forma de vida en el ámbito sexual- Le terminé de proponer.

Me mira un largo rato con gran sorpresa e incredulidad -Bueno, yo...- Se queda un momento en pleno silencio, por lo que apreté sus manos para hacerle saber que estaba todo bien -¿Me dejas pensarlo?- Me susurra.

Asiento con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y tiro de sus manos para atraerlo hacia mí. Lo hago sentar en mi regazo. Me quedo un rato observándolo.

-Te amo. Piensa tranquilamente, esperare todo el tiempo que quieras- Hago una pausa suspirando levemente -Sólo no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. No importa lo que elijas, me quedaré a tu lado. Juntos para siempre ¿recuerdas?-

Me abraza fuertemente por mis hombros -Te amo muchísimo Kurt- Me susurra al oído, y sé que nunca podría separarme de este chico, es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Él alegró mi vida.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Bueno, soy nueva en la página, y por lo tanto es la primera vez que escribo algo así. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les vaya gustando la historia en general. Cualquier pregunta que tengan o algo que no entiendan mándenme un mensaje privado o dejen reviews y cuando puedo les contesto.

Preguntas: ¿Qué le contestará Blaine? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que Blaine responda? ¿Cómo actuará Kurt ante su respuesta? Las respuestas y más en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos!


	3. La decisión

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personajes (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

**-klaine-**

**La decisión**

_POV Blaine_

Pasó exactamente una semana de la propuesta de Kurt. No hemos tenido sexo desde entonces. Me dijo algo de no presionarme más. Para lo que eligiera bien. Todo nuestro futuro está en mis manos. Literalmente. Yo decido cómo sería nuestra vida juntos, ya sea para bien o para mal.

La realidad, es que la razón por la cual aún no me decido, es para investigar todo este tema a fondo. Me encanta, realmente, no encuentro esto más que excitante. Pero hay un solo problema. Cuando investigué, descubrí varias cosas, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ello. Los juguetes, las órdenes, las restricciones, las ataduras, la desesperación, las nalgadas, incluso los fuertes castigos que se podrían dar al desobedecer. Pero hay algo que me detiene. Veo que en la cama, los dominantes suelen llamar a sus sumisos como putas, como personas que sólo sirven para satisfacerlo, y nada más que para eso. Como si no los amaran. Es decir, sé que lo hacen, porque sino, tendrían varios sumisos, o no los protegerían de todo (cosa que también me enteré investigando), pero sólo eso no me gusta, me trae malos recuerdos.

Entro al baño a ducharme, Kurt se fue a trabajar hace ya una hora. Me desnudo frente al gran espejo que hay al frente mío, tirando mi remera, seguido por mis pantalones de pijama y mis bóxer. Me observo sin ropa, y pienso en Kurt. Pienso en la forma en que me dominaría, si me ataría o sólo me tendría con sus manos, como me tocaría y me haría el amor, como me amaría. Esos pensamientos han hecho que mi coño palpite, por lo que no veo más remedio que bajar mi mano hacia mi clítoris, y tocarme fuertemente, pensando que es Kurt. Me vengo fuertemente al cabo de un tiempo, y me meto en la bañera, para aliviarme, y limpiarme.

Me relajo recostándome en la bañera, pensando en la vez que Kurt se pudo celoso, o al menos lo demostró por primera vez.

-FLASH BACK-

Estoy hablando tranquilamente con Sebastian, un chico al que conocí en el concurso de coros, y del que me he hecho muy amigo. Kurt no lo quiere porque dice que coquetea conmigo, pero para mí, sólo es su forma de ser, sólo quiere caer bien a la gente, y lo logra, al menos conmigo.

Luego de hablar un rato, me invita a bailar, ya que estamos en una pequeña "reunión" que organizaron los amigos de Kurt, y al que todos los coros han sido invitados. Me da una sonrisa tan cálida que es imposible negarme. Toma mi mano, y me guía hacia donde todos bailaban, soltándome para bailar al ritmo de la música. De repente, ponen una canción lenta, me vuelve a ofrecer una mano para bailar en nuevo ritmo, pero antes de poder aceptarla, otra mano me agarró fuertemente y me arrastró hacia el patio.

Apenas llegamos afuera, me doy la vuelta para ver quién es, pero me atrae más hacia su cuerpo y me da un beso posesivo. No hace falta ver para saber que es Kurt, reconocería sus labios y su olor en cualquier lugar. Luego, apenas nos separamos del beso me puso contra la pared, ya que estamos en un lugar oscuro, sin que nadie nos vea. Se dirige hacia mi cuello, donde muerde, succiona y lame para seguro dejar una marca. Gimo cuando se separa y me acerco a él para darle otro beso, sin embargo, corre su cara hacia la derecha, impidiéndolo. Se queda mirando hacia ese punto sin ni siquiera hablarme. Luego de 5 tortuosos minutos se vuelve hacia mí, me vuelve a besar de ese modo posesivo. Cuando se separa, me sonríe sarcásticamente y agarra mi mano para ir dentro. Sé que esto significa que después tendremos una gran charla.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Después de recordar toda nuestra relación, me di cuenta de algo. Desde que empezamos a salir como novios, Kurt tiene rasgos de dominante. Sonrío con incredulidad. No puedo creer que recién me dé cuenta de esto, luego de tantos años.

Tengo mis ojos cerrados, relajándome, cuando siento que unas manos tapan mis ojos, sobresaltándome, grito y siento que voy a entrar en pánico.

-¿Quién soy?- Dice juguetonamente, y me doy un golpe metal. Comienzo a relajarme nuevamente.

-¿El amor de mi vida?- Respondo.

-Eso espero- Sonríe sacando sus manos de mis ojos y besándome lentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- Le pregunté sonriendo cuando se empieza a sacar su camisa.

-Cuando llegué a la empresa me di cuenta que no era tan necesaria mi presencia, y como últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo con mi novio, pensé en dejar a cargo por hoy a Kate-

Termina de desnudarse y entra conmigo en la bañera, haciendo que me levante un poquito para que él pueda abrazarme por la espalda. Me sostiene y nos relajamos por un rato así, hasta que decido romper un poco el silencio.

-Kurt...- Susurré

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó sin ni siquiera moverse.

-Ya decidí que quiero hacer- Le aviso, quiero que lo sepa.

Lo siento removerse un poco -Está bien, cuando salgamos hablamos bien-

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos cuando empezaba a quedarme dormido, que Kurt habló -Ya deberíamos salir- Propuso.

Salió de abajo mío, quedando yo sentado mirándolo mientras se seca su cuerpo.

-Tu turno- Extiende una mano hacia mí, y la acepto sin dudarlo. Cuando salgo de la bañera, me seca cuidadosamente, para luego decirme que me espera en la cocina. Asiento, y me visto antes de bajar.

Cuando bajo, está sentado en el sofá de nuestro living, esperando por mí. Lo miro con amor antes de acercarme. Me siento más cerca posible para que él pase sus brazos por mis hombros, y logro mi cometido, acercando mi cabeza a su hombro. Acaricia mi cara antes de empezar la conversación.

-Entonces...- Suspira profundamente, inflando su pecho -¿Qué decidiste?-

-Si quiero- Respondí rápidamente.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?- En su voz hay una mezcla de emoción con precaución.

-Amor... Tuve una semana para pensarlo, tuve el tiempo suficiente para estar completamente seguro- Besé suavemente sus labios.

-Está bien...- Me dirigió una sonrisa sincera -Pero primero, hay que establecer límites y condiciones- Su cara se puso seria de repente.

Asentí rápidamente -Si-

-Sabía que ibas a poner tus propios límites- Su sonrisa crece aún más. Sé que le gusta cuando adivina mis pensamientos, aunque lo hace la mayoría del tiempo -Dilos-

-Bueno...- Miré hacia otro lado y enrojecí ¿Por qué tengo que tener vergüenza de todo? -No me gustaría que me insultes cuando tenemos sexo- Fruncí el ceño -Los insultos me hacen acordar a la época de colegio-

-Ya no pienses en eso, estas a salvo ahora- Me abraza más fuerte y me da un beso en la sien -Pero lo acepto, si no quieres que lo haga, no lo haré ¿Cuál otro?-

Sólo mantengo mi mirada con él -Nada más que eso-

-¿Estás de acuerdo con las nalgadas?- Abrió un poco más sus ojos.

Me ruborizo completamente y bajo la vista -Si, aunque solamente algunas veces, no siempre-

-Está bien... ¿Eso es todo?- Muevo mi cabeza afirmando -Bueno, ahora los míos-

Con un movimiento veloz, me suelta y él se levanta del sofá empujándome para quedar acostado. Se sube encima de mí, y sostiene mis muñecas. Respiro profundamente.

-Mis reglas durante la semana son las que te diré ahora y escucha bien Blaine- Con su mano libre agarra mi cara para que lo mire fijamente -Si algo te pone incómodo, sólo dilo, pero para eso, necesitamos una palabra clave, algo que se supone, no piensas cuando estas en la cama-

-Sebastian- Susurro sin pensar.

Kurt abre sus ojos de sorpresa, pero luego la cambia a una divertida -¿Sebastian? Me alegra que nunca pienses en él mientras estamos en la cama cariño- Empieza a reír, para suerte mía. -Pero preferiría si fuera un objeto, no sé, como celular-

-¿Celular?- Le pregunto ahora yo divertido.

-No me juzgues, pero me siento incómodo si nuestra clave es el nombre de una persona, y no pensaría en un celular estando contigo- Se sinceró.

-Celular está bien- Estuve de acuerdo.

Apretó un poco más su agarre en mis muñecas y en mi cara -Ahora escucha Blaine. Harás cada cosa que yo te diga sin quejarte. Y si me desobedeces en algo, tendré que castigarte-

Un jadeo salió de mi boca y aparece una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

-Como sólo probaremos, haré una actividad cada día, es decir, un día te tocaré, otro te chuparé, otro te penetraré y cosas así, pero nunca dos cosas o más juntas- Me guiña el ojo y mi respiración se agita con cada palabra que dice ¡Oh, Dios, quiero que empiece ya! Se acerca a mi oreja y la lame, por lo que me estremezco -Ah, y por cierto, no olvides lo que diré porque es importante...- Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja y creo que ya no voy a poder más -En esta semana, no te puedes venir, ni una sola vez- Susurra autoritario en mi oído y gimo fuertemente por lo que ríe. -Sólo una pregunta Blaine...-

-¿Si...?- Pregunto con mi respiración agitada y aún me tiene acorralado.

-¿Hoy te has venido?- Levanta una ceja.

Me pongo todo rojo, y me pongo a evidencia, ya no tiene sentido que le mienta -Si...-

-Entonces comenzaremos mañana, pero no se te ocurra venir una sola vez más, sino, atrasaremos aún más esta semana- Me besa posesiva, profunda, y pasionalmente.

Cuando termina el beso, se levanta, y me extiende su mano.

-Vamos a dormir un poco de siesta, estoy cansado. Mañana comenzamos-

Y a pesar de que estoy muriendo por la falta de presión y calor contra mi cuerpo, y con ganas de que me toque, asiento con la cabeza, y caminamos hacia la habitación.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Muchas gracias a Moontsee VR por sus reviews. Realmente me alegra que te guste la historia y cómo se va desarrollando. Quería salir un poco de la rutina de los fanfics con esta trama (dom-sub) que desde el principio ya saben que lo son ;) Con respecto a los padres de Blaine, ya sabremos bien lo que piensan más adelante.

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "leedores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	4. Día 1

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personas (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Actos sexuales explícitos entre dos hombres, y utilización de "juguetes"

**-klaine-**

**Día 1**

_POV Blaine_

Llego a casa realmente cansado. Hoy me tocó ir a trabajar por lo que me tuve que levantar más temprano, incluso más que Kurt, ya que hubo un problema con una canción del último disco que grabé, antes de tomarme un año sabático. Por suerte, son las cuatro, y puedo dormir un poco antes que él llegue. Encima, por si fuera poco, no me pude concentrar en cantar adecuadamente, sin pensar en la vida que tendré en esta semana, o quizás siempre. Pensar en eso me enciende, sin embargo, no puedo satisfacerme como lo haría otras veces, porque si lo hago, me liberaría y esto se aplazaría por aún más tiempo.

Dejo mi bolso en un sofá, mi abrigo en el perchero, y así sin más, me acuesto rindiéndome por el sueño.

**-klaine-**

Al parecer dormí por mucho tiempo, porque me despierto cuando siento el timbre. Rápidamente me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-Hola amor- Me dice Kurt sonriéndome.

-Hola- Susurro adormilado con una sonrisa risueña.

-¿Has estado durmiendo?- Me pregunta antes de besarme.

Cuando se separa del beso, respondo con la cabeza.

-¿No quieres estar cansado para hoy?- Me sonríe con maldad.

Mi cara se pone roja mientras ríe. Se acerca a mí y me vuelve a besar.

-Comamos algo y luego seguiremos- Propone apenas separándose de mis labios.

-No he hecho la cena- Recuerdo apenado.

-Por suerte, yo traje comida- Me señala su bolso. Sonríe y se dirige hasta el, sacando un paquete -Son espaguetis- Me dice.

Agrando aún más la sonrisa. No respondo, ya que cuando recién despierto de un sueño, no me dan muchas ganas de hablar.

Cenamos tranquilamente sin apuros, sólo mandándonos miradas y sonrisas. Una vez que terminamos de comer se levanta de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia mí y me besa profunda y posesivamente -Ve y date un baño mientras limpio esto- Señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa -Luego, ve a la pieza y espérame ahí. Desnudo.-

Respiro profundamente y asiento. Me vuelve a besar. Una vez que corta el beso, me suelta, y se pone a juntar los platos, señal de que me tengo que ir a bañar.

Entro en la bañera del baño que está en nuestra habitación, y no puedo concentrarme en nada más que en Kurt. Termino mi baño y creo que es el más corto de mi vida. Me seco bien el cuerpo y salgo directo a la habitación. Me quedo parado mirando hacia la puerta.

Escucho la puerta y sé que ha llegado el momento -Perfecto- Dice Kurt con una gran sonrisa mientras se acerca a mí. Une nuestros labios y empieza a moverlos rápidos. Yo trato de seguirles el ritmo. Siento su lengua y abro la boca para dejarla pasar. Acaricia mis dientes y también la mía con ella. Su lengua pasa lentamente por mi paladar de una forma sensual, y sus manos aprietan mi trasero fuertemente y no puedo evitar gemir fuertemente. Ya estoy totalmente excitado.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que has estado deseando tocarte todo el día ¿No es así?- Me pregunta una vez que se separa del beso.

Asiento rápidamente sin pensarlo, y cuando me doy cuenta, me sonrojo totalmente. Él sólo sonríe aún más.

-Está bien... También seguramente te has resistido-

-No, no lo he hecho. No me he tocado- Respondo mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza.

-Si quieres puedes hacerlo ahora, pero como yo te diga- Hay autoridad en su voz. No contesto, pero lo miro y sé que me ha entendido.

Me agarra la mano y me lleva hacia el sofá que hay en nuestra habitación, donde sólo cabe una persona. Lo tenemos porque a Kurt le encanta leer en sus horas libres con la tranquilidad que sólo puede tener en la habitación.

-Siéntate y abre las piernas. Lo más que puedas- Ordena.

Gimo y suspiro fuertemente cerrando mis ojos mientras me siento. Trato de abrir las piernas lo más posible, pero los apoya-brazos no me dejan hacerlo mucho por lo que frunzo el ceño. Kurt suspira y me agarra las piernas poniéndolas arriba de estos, por lo que quedo totalmente expuesto. Me sonrojo aún más si es posible.

-Empieza a tocarte- Su tono de voz es una que no he escuchado nunca, o casi nunca, sólo a veces. Es un tono muy autoritario, como si tuviera que hacer lo que dice sin contradecir y debo decir que funciona. Además, me excita.

Empiezo a bajar mi mano derecha hasta que toco mi clítoris y lo empiezo a manipular.

-Bueno Blaine, como te había dicho antes, sólo podemos hacer una sola cosa por día, por lo que hoy, como te estás dando placer tú solo, no podré tocarte yo- Me habla mirando mis órganos sexuales fijamente. Empiezo a tocarme más fuertemente ya que el que me mire me excita aún más -Tócate más despacio Blaine, disfrútalo. Más lento Blaine- Ordena.

Me quejo y trato de hacerlo más despacio, pero al parecer, para él no es suficiente ya que pasa por detrás del sofá, por lo que noto su gran erección. No sé lo que va a hacer y me quedo confundido. De repente, siento que pone su mano sobre la mía guiándome. Toca con mi mano mis labios vaginales, los cuales no tienen bellos ya que me había depilado el día anterior, pasa por mis pliegues y finalmente va hacia mi entrada donde empieza a meter mis dedos. Lo hace de una forma tan lenta, que llega a ser tortuosa.

-Escúchame Blaine- Me susurra en mi oído y siento que no voy a poder aguantar por mucho tiempo- Recuerda que no puedes venirte -Mierda. -Y de ahora en adelante, nadie puede tocarte tu sexo, nadie más que yo. No puedes hacerlo ni siquiera tú, a menos que, claro yo te lo permita, como hoy- Pasa su lengua por mi oreja y estoy concentrándome en no venirme porque ya es demasiado, y siento cómo entra y saca de mi interior 3 de mis dedos muy lentamente-¿Entendiste Blaine?-

-Sí, señor...- Le contesto, y al parecer, eso lo hace venirse sin ni siquiera tocarse, porque se estremece completamente.

Saca mis dedos de mi interior y me pone en la mano un objeto que no sé lo que es. Son dos bolas de color plata, rodeadas de silicona unidas por un cordón. Hace que lo empiece a introducir en mi entrada, por lo que gimo aún más fuerte y cierro mis ojos con mi respiración agitada. -Lo que acabas de introducirte, son llamadas bolas chinas Blaine- Me dice con una extraña ternura en mi oído-Te las pondré todos los días. Es para que me recuerdes todo el tiempo- Puedo sentir su sonrisa. *Como si no pensara en ti siempre...*

Se separa de atrás mío soltándome las manos y se pone al frente mío ofreciéndome una de sus manos -Es hora de dormir- Me da una tierna sonrisa.

Y sé que me costará dormir, o simplemente no lo podré hacer. Porque nadie puede dormirse estando totalmente excitado, con ganas de liberarse, y algo dentro suyo. O al menos, yo no.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. A continuación, los responderé:

Moontsee VR: Muchas gracias, te deseo feliz año nuevo también, y bueno, como verás ya empezó la tan esperada semana

SwiftCriss: Hola! Gracias por seguir la historia, y sí, lo que me llevó a escribir este fanfic, es que no hay dom!Kurt y tampoco Bp!Blaine, así que bueno…En realidad, no tengo definido un día en el que subo los capítulos, lo hago cuando tengo tiempo libre en la computadora jaja

Vane: La semana ya empezó! :p

21klainer: Me alegro de que te guste la historia! Y como te darás cuenta, los comentarios si se publicaron.

Littleporcelana: Hola! Graciass jaja, me alegra que te guste la historia! Como dije antes, bp! Blaine y dom!Kurt casi no hay en español, así que me arriesgué jaja. Creo que en este capítulo quedó claro que trabaja, pero en este momento, está en un tiempo sabático. La verdad, es que no demoro mucho para actualizar, porque tengo otras ideas en mente, pero primero quiero terminar esta :p

Les deseo feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que sus metas de este año se cumplan!

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "leedores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	5. Día 2: Cambio de planes

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personajes (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Escenas "subidas de tono" entre dos hombres.

**-klaine-**

**Día 2: Cambio de planes**

_POV Kurt_

-Blaine... ¿Podríamos hablar por favor?- Le grito desde la cocina a Blaine.

Una vez que llega a donde estoy, lo miro con sus cachetes sonrojados, y su cabeza mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- Le pregunto preocupado.

-Nada- Trato de mirarlo a los ojos, pero me esquiva la mirada -Es sólo que... Nada-

Me acerco hacia él y levanto su rostro, sin embargo sigue tratando de esquivar mi mirada.

-Mírame Blaine- Levanta lentamente su mirada hasta que sus hermosos ojos chocan con los míos -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Ayer estuve mal? ¿Por eso quieres hablar conmigo?- Su voz suena preocupada.

Lo abrazo instintivamente, acariciando su pelo -Por supuesto que no- Le susurro, me separo un poco de su rostro y le sonrío tiernamente.

Parece que la preocupación se le va completamente, mientras suelta un suspiro y sus hombros abandonan la tensión que antes tenían -¿Entonces qué es?- Me mira confundido.

-Señor Anderson, ¿piensa que lo único que puedo hablar con usted es sobre anoche?-Le sonrío pícaramente.

Su rostro se vuelve de color carmesí y me sonríe con vergüenza -No... Es sólo que... Nada- Deja una leve pausa en cada palabra dicha, o mejor dicho, susurrada.

-¿Es sólo qué cosa Blaine?- Le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-Ayer fue fantástico- Su rostro se vuelve aún más rojo -Y... Demonios, lo disfruté muchísimo Kurt- Me sonríe aún sonrojado mirándome a los ojos -A pesar que tenga algo dentro mío- Susurró y rió levemente.

-Oh bueno, ya sabes que lo seguirás teniendo- Le doy un gesto de complicidad.

-Claro... ¿Pero sobre qué querías hablar?-

Me siento y lo invito a sentarse en mis piernas. Él obedeció al instante. No porque me quisiera hacerme caso, sino porque le encanta esta posición, dice que se siente de alguna forma protegido sentado en mi regazo. Y yo no soy quién para oponerme.

-Blaine...- Hago una pausa y lo miro fijamente -Ayer cuando estábamos en el cuarto, me llamaste de una forma...-

-¿Señor?- Me interrumpe.

-Si- Susurré. No es que me molestara, al contrario, cuando la pronunció sentí algo indescriptible, como si hubiera puesto toda su confianza en mí para guiarlo, para protegerlo, y fue magnifico. Fue como si él se pusiera en mis manos para hacer lo que quiera, toda su vida y confianza, y yo la aceptara. Aceptar todo de él y tener que protegerlo, cuidarlo como el tesoro más preciado de mi vida. Y lo es.

-¿No te gustó?- Me miró con esos ojos tan expresivos que me daban ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta la eternidad y aún más.

-Me encantó- Le sonrío tranquilizadoramente -¿Pero por qué...?-

-Oh bueno, yo había leído que los sumisos llamaban así a sus dominantes, y la situación era perfecta para decírtelo- Me sonríe.

-Está bien... ¿Pero no te incomoda?-

-Por supuesto que no- Su sonrisa se agranda.

-Pues, mientras tú estés cómodo, yo también- Le devuelvo la sonrisa -Te amo- Susurro.

-Yo te amo a ti- Me responde sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo debería llamarte yo?- Le respondo con un tono de gracia.

-Bueno... Podrías decirme amor de mi vida, cariño, dulzura, cielo, o mi amor- Me responde siguiéndome la corriente.

-Prefiero "el amor de mi vida"- Le sonrío.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Miro sus labios moverse mientras habla, hasta que ya no puedo resistirme más y beso sus labios. El beso es lento al principio, pero luego me encargo de hacerlo más apasionado, posesivo. Lo levanto suavemente de mis piernas sin cortar el beso y lo acorralo contra la mesa. Sus jadeos son continuos, haciendo música para mis oídos. Lo recuesto un poco en la mesa.

-Abre un poco las piernas- Me separo apenas de sus labios. Obedece al instante y lo miro. Tiene una cara de éxtasis, sus ojos están cerrados, y su boca levemente abierta mientras jadea -Abre los ojos- Me mira directo a los ojos -Mantenlos abiertos ¿Si?- Asiente, aunque su boca sigue entreabierta -Eres hermoso- Lo beso nuevamente con más pasión de la anterior, si eso es posible.

Dirijo mi mano izquierda a su entrepierna tocando el "juguete", haciéndolo vibrar por lo que empieza a gemir de una forma descontrolada y sus ojos estaban muy escasamente abiertos. Era un trabajo que se notaba, realmente le cuesta. Dejé de acariciar su entrepierna, pero sigo manteniendo mis manos allí. Él por instinto, se empuja contra mi mano. Lo inmovilizo casi al instante -Blaine, no debes tratar de complacerte. Debes recibir lo que yo esté dispuesto a darte ¿entiendes?- Se muerde fuertemente el labio y asiente mirándome fijamente. Aún no ha cerrado los ojos desde que se lo ordené -Bien... Si lo vuelves a hacer, tendré que castigarte- Volvió a asentir mientras salió un gemido de su garganta, a pesar de que se mordía el labio para no hacerlo. Comencé a apretar mi mano en su entrepierna cada vez un poco más fuerte, hasta que lo dejé casi inmovilizado nuevamente -Esto...- Pongo aún más presión -Es mío-

Blaine está deshecho en mis brazos, tenso, pensando en quizás no venirse y gimiendo incontrolablemente. Es hermoso. Es el amor de mi vida.

De repente, me separo y me mira confundido. Bostezo como si estuviera muy cansado, aunque sólo fueron las seis de la tarde. -Creo que voy a leer un libro- Él me sigue mirando, pero su mirada ya no demuestra confusión. Sabe que paré antes que se pueda liberar, es decir, no tiene mucha experiencia en "aguantar" y haber durado más tiempo, significa que se hubiera corrido. Él no quiere hacerlo, y por al menos hoy, voy a darle esta pequeña ventaja, que me haya separado justo a tiempo -Voy a nuestra habitación, pero hasta que se hagan las ocho ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- Me acerco y le agarro suavemente su cara. Asiente lentamente, evaluándome con la mirada -Ya sé que, por ahora, fuera de un ámbito sexual no actuamos como dominante y sumiso, pero...-

-Kurt...- Hace una pausa y lo miro a los ojos muy fijamente -No le agregues tensión a la situación- Me pide

-Mientras estoy en la habitación, procura hacer algo por lo que tengas que caminar mucho, por favor, pero sólo dentro de casa- Le digo todo rápido, le doy un beso en la frente y me separo. Antes de subir las escaleras que me llevan a la habitación, me doy vuelta y le guiño un ojo, mientras noto su mirada muy confundida. Sonrío, y subo para llegar a la habitación. Una vez que llego, agarro mi libro "Beautiful disaster", me siento en el sillón y comienzo a leer.

**-Klaine-**

Han pasado dos horas, por lo que bajo a cenar. Sé que Blaine ha hecho la cena porque el olor llega hacia mi nariz.

Al llegar, Blaine estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa, pero estaba completamente tenso.

-¿Necesitas ayuda amor?- Le pregunto.

Se sobresaltó -Dios, Kurt, no te escuché- Al verme, por alguna extraña razón se relajó, y me sonrió con cansancio.

-¿Estás bien?- Me senté mientras él iba a la cocina a buscar la comida.

Cuando volvió hacia el comedor, dejó la fuente de carne al horno hermosamente decorado con verduras a su alrededor. Pero era de esperarse, todo lo que hace Blaine es perfecto. Lo que no me esperaba, es que se sentara en mis piernas y pusiera su cabeza sobre mi hombro, respirando sobre mi cuello.

-Sólo estoy cansado- Suspira.

Empiezo a acariciar su espalda, tranquilizándolo -¿Por qué mejor no comemos y después vas a la habitación y me esperas mientras levanto la mesa?-

-Ya sé que soy irresistible amor, pero déjame descansar un poco ¿quieres?- Se separó mirándome coquetamente y río levemente.

-Bueno, señor Anderson, no es mi culpa que usted sea tan irresistible, como lo presume, pero realmente no quería llegar a esto- Le dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Llegar a qué?- Abre sus ojos, asustado.

Río levemente -A algo en lo que soy experto- Mi sonrisa se hace más grande.

-No, no, no- Susurra mientras hace el intento de levantarse, sin embargo lo agarro fuertemente de la cintura, sin permitir que se levante de mis piernas y le comienzo a hacer cosquillas. Empieza a reírse a carcajadas, pero al mismo tiempo se retorcía mucho, por lo que me caí para atrás, y él calló encima de mí.

-Auch- Dije susurrando. Mi cabeza se golpeó fuertemente cuando caí, y el peso de Blaine está completamente sobre mí, y en una posición nada cómoda, ya que, seguía "sentado" en la silla.

-¿Estas bien?- Me preguntó Blaine preocupado.

-Claro- Le sonrío tranquilizadoramente -Sólo voy a tener un enorme chichón mañana- Me medio quejo.

-Oh, no, mi perfecto novio tendrá un defecto- Hizo una mueca de dolor fingida.

-Bueno, quizás tenga más, porque si no te levantas, quedaré aplastado-

-¿Me está diciendo gordo señor Hummel?- Fingió un puchero.

-Creo que si-

Río fuertemente, y se levantó cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo estar enojado.

Me levanté y lo abracé por la cintura dándole pequeños besos seguidos en su cuello -Te amo- Le digo y me río suavemente.

-No te creo, no se le dice a alguien que amas que está gordo-

-¿Enserio?-

Asintió a mis palabras, aún con sus brazos cruzados.

-Bueno... En ese caso, eres la persona más flaca de todas-

Se dio vuelta en mis brazos y me miró con ojos brillantes, y una gran sonrisa -¿Enserio?-

Lo "dude" un rato. Amo cuando finge estar enojado para ser mimado -No-

Abrió su boca fingiendo indignación y cuando sentí que se alejaba me reí y lo abracé aún más fuerte -No- Confirmé -Pero eres perfecto- Le dije acariciando su cabello. Sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello. Miré hacia la mesa -¿Realmente debemos comer?-

Miró hacia la mesa, alejándose un poco pero sin soltarse del abrazo. Emitió un pequeño quejido y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho -Ya debe de estar fría, pero es que está tan perfecto- Susurra.

-Todo lo que haces es perfecto Blaine- Le susurro.

Oculta su cara en mi pecho y puedo sentir su sonrisa -No quiero desperdiciarla- Me dice.

-Bueno... Podemos guardarla y calentarla más tarde- Propongo.

Se separa un poco de mi para verme a los ojos -¿Kurt Hummel comiendo comida re-calentada? ¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi novio?- Comienza a reírse.

Giro mis ojos -Bueno, sería una excepción- Me encojo de hombros -¿Por qué no vas a la habitación y me esperas mientras guardo todo esto?- Miro hacia la mesa y le doy un beso en la frente.

-Caminar me cansa- Se queja.

-¿Te cansa o te tensa?- Pregunto divertido. Abre la boca fingiendo indignación, se suelta del brazo y sube rápido las escaleras, mientras río fuertemente -¡Aun así me amas!- Le grito mientras lo veo irse.

Recojo los platos que no usamos, guardo la comida que no comimos, y levanto la silla que quedó tirada en el suelo. Me lavo las manos y me dirijo a la habitación.

Cuando llego arriba, Blaine está sentado en la cama, aún vestido, con los ojos cerrados, como tratando de relajarse. Me dirijo hacia donde está él, y le agarro la mano, haciéndolo levantar. Se deja hacer y ni siquiera abre sus ojos. Realmente confía en mí, y me lo demuestra siempre que puede. Lo amo, como a nadie.

Lo paro a los pies de la cama, y le desabrocho lentamente su camisa, tocando tanto de su piel descubierta como pueda. Una vez que ya está completamente desabrochada, se la saco con movimientos lentos, dejándola caer al piso. Procedo con sus pantalones. Los desabrocho, y me agacho, para sacarlos completamente, acariciando sus piernas los más que pueda, hasta llegar casi al piso, donde Blaine levanta un pie y luego el otro, para que pueda sacarlos completamente. Me alejo para observarlo detenidamente, y es que no puedo creer que este pedazo de cielo hermoso esté conmigo.

-¿Pasa algo?- Me pregunta aún sin abrir sus ojos, al no sentirme.

-Sólo que eres hermoso Blaine- Le sonrío aunque no pueda verme.

Sonríe pero interrumpo su sonrisa con un suave beso.

Cuando termino el beso, le saco lentamente su bóxer, quedando desnudo frente a mí. Me acerco y hago vibrar un poco más las "bolas chinas" que tiene, haciéndolo gemir. Cuando pasan aproximadamente 5 minutos, agarro la cuerda y se las saco. Su respiración aún es agitada.

-Hoy fue un día realmente agotador ¿no?- Le pregunto mientras acaricio su pelo.

-Si a agotador te refieres a estar siendo estimulado en cada paso que daba, sí. Fue muy agotador- Me responde con tranquilidad.

Río suavemente -Vamos a darte un baño, y luego dormimos-

Abre apenas sus ojos y me mira, me sonríe y luego asiente.

Vamos al baño de nuestra habitación, donde ya había preparado todo -Acuéstate en la bañera bebé- Le digo con ternura.

Se acomoda en la bañera y empiezo a bañarlo. Primero pongo shampoo en su cabello y con mis dedos se lo "amaso" hasta que se forma espuma. Luego se lo enjuago. Agarro el jabón y se lo paso con delicadeza por todo el cuerpo. Él sólo sonríe durante todo el baño. Sé que le encanta ser mimado, y a mí me gusta mimarlo, así que está bien. Cuando creo que ya es suficiente, le digo que salga, cosa que hace al instante. Lo seco delicadamente, hasta que su cuerpo queda sin ninguna gota. Lo dejo parado en medio del baño, mientras destapo la bañera para que fluya el agua. Cuando termino de hacer todo, lo agarro de la mano, y lo guio hacia la cama, donde lo acuesto suavemente. Me pongo el pijama y me acomodo detrás de él. Nos tapo con las sábanas y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Tú no te vas a bañar?- Me susurra muy débilmente.

-Yo me baño en la mañana amor- Le doy un beso en la nuca -Buenas noches bebé-

Se acerca más a mí, para que su cuerpo quede totalmente pegado al mío -Buenas noches- Susurra e inmediatamente queda dormido.

Hoy, en realidad, tenía otros planes, pero está tan cansado… Hizo un cambio de planes, que quedarán para mañana.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Muchísimas gracias a littleporcelana, Moontsee VR, Vane y SwiftCriss por los reviews

Este capítulo no tuvo mucho contenido "sexi", por decir de una forma, pero hay que recordar que son una pareja de hace muchos años, y recién se están "adaptando" a este tema :p igual, se puede diferenciar entre dominante y sumiso

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "leedores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


	6. Día 3: Saltándose las reglas (Parte 1)

Aclaraciones: Glee ni sus personas (Kurt y Blaine) me pertenecen, la historia sí.

Advertencias: Actos sexuales explícitos entre dos hombres, y utilización de "juguetes"

**-klaine-**

**Día 3: Saltándose las reglas (Parte 1)**

Me despierto con los rayos de sol que se infiltran en la ventana. Apenas son las siete y media de la mañana, pero al ser verano, el sol sale temprano. Me incorporo un poco, y veo que Blaine aún duerme.

Me levanto tratando de no despertarlo, con éxito y me dirijo al baño a asearme. Una vez en la bañera me pongo a pensar en lo que estoy planeando hacer. Estoy totalmente decidido a realizarlo, pero el estúpido miedo al rechazo hace que demore. Un ruido me saca de mis pensamientos, por lo que termino de bañarme lo más rápido posible. Sequé mi cuerpo, y mi pelo, dejándolo totalmente despeinado, me puse un bóxer y salí rápidamente.

Al llegar a la habitación, busqué cuál era el origen del sonido, hasta que me di cuenta que era el celular. Rio mentalmente. Seguro Blaine la activó para despertarse, pero ni siquiera con eso se despierta. Con los 3 años que llevamos conviviendo, he aprendido que Blaine es la persona con el sueño más pesado que he visto en mi vida, aún más que mi papá, Burt, y eso ya es mucho decir. Sólo existen tres formas en que Blaine despierta: se despierta él sólo, le doy muchos besos, o a veces cuando me levanto, se despierta, aunque vuelve a quedar dormido. Aún no sé cómo hacía cuando íbamos al colegio. O quizás el sueño pesado, es sólo una maña que adoptó después de mimarlo tanto.

Recuerdo que una vez nos peleamos fuertemente porque yo estaba de muy mal humor, y justo ese día se le ocurrió hablar sobre temas importantes. No nos hablamos durante una semana y él dormía en nuestra habitación mientras yo en el cuarto de invitados. Fue hasta que una noche pasé por la habitación y lo escuché llorar, que entré, y lo primero que me dijo fue: "Extraño tus mimos"

Sonriendo por mis recuerdos, apago la alarma, y vuelvo a la cama, para acostarme nuevamente al lado de Blaine y abrazarlo.

Estaba por volverme a quedar dormido, que sentí que se removía en mis brazos.

-Me encantan los domingos- Dijo con voz ronca. Se dio vuelta para poner su cabeza en mi pecho -Porque puedo despertar contigo a mi lado- Se acurrucó más si es posible.

Dejo un beso en su cabellera -Dentro de 2 meses, tengo vacaciones así podrás despertar a mi lado todos los días- Sonrío -Además, digamos que no me molesta mucho despertar contigo desnudo-

-No sea desubicado señor Hummel- Ríe suavemente, pero igual su cara se torna carmesí -¿Justo el día que cumplimos 9 años de noviazgo?- Me pregunta

-No, cinco días antes- Respondo -Y... técnicamente serían tres de noviazgo- Hago una mueca.

Levanta su cabeza, para que nuestros rostros queden enfrentados. Está totalmente serio -No- Dice firmemente -Porque el tiempo que estuvimos separados seguía pensando en ti, amándote- Me da una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonrío -A mí me pasó lo mismo- Lo beso, y cambio las posiciones, quedando él debajo de mi -Es que eres totalmente hermoso, besable, e irresistiblemente sexi- Acaricio su cabello mientras lo digo. Él sonríe mientras su cara enrojece y mueve su cabeza para obtener más contacto con mi mano -Aparte de mimoso, mañoso, dormilón y adorable- Agrego.

Abre la boca para negarlo, pero lo beso con pasión y posesión claro, como todos los besos que últimamente le estoy dando. Cuando me separo, tiene la respiración agitada, al igual que yo -¿Hoy sigues cansado?- Le pregunto coquetamente.

Hizo una cara. Una que usa especialmente para un sentimiento. Culpabilidad.

Tiene cara de culpabilidad.

¿Ahora qué Blaine?

-Conozco ese gesto ¿Qué pasó?- Le pregunto entre asustado y curioso.

-Bueno...- Empezó arrastrando todas las palabras -¿Recuerdas que ayer dije que estaba cansado...?- Miró hacia otro lado. Iba a comenzar a divagar, lo sé.

-Sólo dilo Blaine, y mírame cuando me hablas- Le ordeno ya medio molesto.

-Bueno, no lo estaba- Dijo todo rápido. Mirándome con los ojos medios cerrados.

-¿No estabas cansado?- Le pregunto incrédulo -¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste?- Frunzo el ceño.

-Porque quería que me mimaras Kurt- Dice simplemente mirándome directamente a los ojos, quizás es porque le agarré la barbilla -Hacía mucho que no lo hacías- Me reclama.

-Hice todo un "día de mimos a Blaine" la semana pasada- Le digo enojado.

-Bueno, por eso, ya había pasado mucho tiempo- Pone los ojos en blanco

-Te mimo todos los días aunque sea un poco Blaine, no puedes ser tan mañoso- Le reclamo esta vez yo.

-Bueno, pero no son todo un día dedicado a mimos y... te amo- Me pone ojitos de cachorro.

-Oh, no Blaine, esta vez no te salvarás- Me acerco a su oído -Te has ganado un castigo "señor mimoso"- Le susurro sensualmente.

Su respiración vuelve a agitarse. Agarro sus manos con una de las mías y bajo hasta su cuello donde río. Muerdo fuertemente, luego paso la lengua y finalmente succiono en el mismo lugar, donde estoy seguro, dejaré una marca. Sigo bajando por su cuerpo mientras hago lo mismo que hice con su cuello, pero en un pezón, mientras froto mi semi-erección, que está dentro de mis calzoncillos, con su clítoris. Sigo con el movimiento frotándome, mientras paso al otro pezón a hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, con mi mano libre sigo estimulando la que dejé.

Él ya está completamente húmedo y gime incontrolablemente. Sin embargo, me separo rápidamente de él, antes de que no pueda parar -Pero a ese castigo, te lo daré el último día- Sonrío con ironía y me levanto de la cama.

-No puedes dejarme así Kurt, no es justo- Se queja.

Antes de salir por la puerta, me giro y lo miro -Creo que dejé bien en claro que te conformarías sólo con lo que yo te ofrecía Blaine- Le guiño un ojo -Aparte, no es como si pudieras liberarte- Le doy una sonrisa irónica. Estaba por bajar, cuando recuerdo algo -Ah, por cierto, quédate acostado y no te vistas- Le ordeno y bajo a la cocina, sin dejar pasar por alto, la cara de frustración que mi amado tenía.

Bajo al baño de invitados, y desinfecto el preciado juguete. Lo dejo en el baño y me dirijo a la cocina sin hacer realmente nada. Sólo me demoro, porque sé que a Blaine no le gusta quedarse en la cama cuando se despierta, y como es pudoroso, le gusta mucho menos si está desnudo. Espero a que pasen 20 minutos, voy a buscar las "bolas chinas" ya desinfectadas al baño, y subo lentamente.

Al llegar a la habitación, me doy cuenta que Blaine si me hizo caso, sólo que se tapó con las sábanas, porque como dije, tiene mucho pudor.

-Bueno, ven Blaine- Le digo con un tono tierno, que sólo me sale cuando estoy enojado. Podría decirse que tiene un poco de sarcasmo también.

Se destapa lentamente y se acerca a mí, mirándome fijamente, sin decir nada.

-Siéntate bien en la orilla de la cama- Veo cómo lo hace, sin despegar su vista de mí. Bueno, al parecer, si ha aprendido algo. Tiene que mirarme fijo en todo lo que hace, a menos que nos besemos, claro está -Abre las piernas- Lo hace lentamente, hasta quedar completamente abierto -Muy bien- Lo elogio. Me acerco a él y me arrodillo quedando frente a su cara -Ahora sígueme mirando fijamente- Iba a empezar a introducir el juguete en él, pero primero "juego" un poco con él, pasándolas sobre su clítoris y bajando lentamente. Cuando llegué a su entrada, lo metí de golpe, rápidamente. Gimió muy fuertemente, y sus ojos casi se cierran, pero luchó por seguir manteniéndolos abiertos. Lo beso profundamente, de forma demandante, como un pequeño regalo de haber hecho lo que le pedí. No le daré más nada, porque sigo molesto.

-Kurt...- Susurra una vez que me separo.

-No te di permiso de hablar Blaine- Le digo de forma cortante. Veo que cierra su boca inmediatamente -Como sabrás, estoy molesto contigo, por lo que hiciste ayer-

-Yo...- Vuelve a hablar.

-Vuelve a hablar una vez más y juro que tendrás un castigo fuerte- Le amenazo. Hace la cabeza hacia atrás, emitiendo un leve quejido -Como te decía...- Vuelvo a hablar una vez que me mira de nuevo -Ayer tenía planeado algo, y por tu culpa, no pudimos hacerlo- Le doy una mueca fingida de dolor -Por lo que hoy, haremos dos cosas, a pesar que dije que no podría- Me mira confundido -Sí, me saltearé las reglas de esta semana, pero como soy el que manda, yo sí puedo hacerlo- Levanto una ceja burlándome -Ya puedes cerrar las piernas si quieres, y vestirte también, pero debes caminar mucho- Ordeno. Él sólo asiente.

Sin decir nada más, y sin mirarlo, me dirijo a la cocina. Ya que son las doce, pongo a calentar la comida de anoche. Hago una mueca de asco. Desde que vi un documental de la comida fermentada, no me gusta dejar algo para comer después. Pero bueno, yo di la idea, así que ahora la tengo que comer.

A los 5 minutos, escucho a Blaine bajar. Sus pasos son realmente lentos mientras se dirige hacia mí -¿Qué quieres Blaine?- Le pregunto. Sé que cuando camina lentamente y se dirige hacia mí, es porque no se anima a decirme algo.

-Lo siento- Susurro. Me di vuelta y lo vi. Tiene la cabeza agachada mientras sigue susurrando -Yo sólo quería que me mimaras, pero olvidé que esta semana no. Lo siento- Se iba a ir, pero lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Eres tan condenadamente adorable Blaine que me cuesta mucho enojarme contigo- Le digo sin soltar el fuerte abrazo. Después de un rato lo suelto y lo miro a los ojos -En realidad lo que me molestó Blaine, es que no fueras honesto conmigo- Le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Yo...- Esta es la parte donde se supone que vienen las disculpas, pero yo sólo lo beso, y como se estaba empezando a hacer costumbre, el beso se volvió apasionado, y Blaine terminó pegado en la heladera, mientras lo recorría con las manos. El beso terminó porque empecé a sentir olor a quemado. Miré confundido a Blaine por un rato, hasta que me di cuenta que era el horno. Abrí mis ojos muy grandes, y quise salvar la comida, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba quemada.

-Al final si se desperdició- Le doy una sonrisa de culpabilidad a Blaine.

-Bueno, la verdad, no me importa ahora- Dijo con sus mejillas teñidas hermosamente de rojo y su respiración agitada por el beso de recién.

-Creo que pedir pizza por un día, no le hará mal a nadie- Ofrecí. Él sólo asintió.

**-klaine-**

Terminamos de comer y llego mi hora de hablar.

-Blaine, quiero que camines todo lo que puedas por estas dos horas, y a las tres vayas en donde está el escritorio, donde era mi oficina- Asiente -Pero cuando yo llegue, debes estar desnudo ¿si?- Asiente de nuevo, lentamente.

Suelo tener una "oficina" en casa, porque antes trabajaba desde casa, hasta que me di cuenta, que en realidad, es más estresante, y decidí volver a la empresa. Claro, me costó adaptarme de nuevo a la empresa, pero creo que ser uno de los diseñadores más conocidos, con mi propia línea de ropa, valió el sacrificio.

Termino de limpiar, y me siento en el sofá de la sala de estar, leyendo el libro.

**-klaine-**

Faltan diez minutos para que se hagan las tres de la tarde, y veo a Blaine pasar.

-Cariño, creo que deberías ir yendo a la oficina, faltan 10 minutos, y pienso que debes ir al baño ¿no?- Me miró, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió subiendo lentamente las escaleras.

Espero que se cumplan los diez minutos y subo. Cuando entro a la oficina, veo a Blaine aún con sus calzoncillos puestos. Trata de quitárselos, pero me apresuro y se lo niego.

-Blaine... Que desobediente que te has vuelto de repente- Le susurro al oído.

-Kurt... yo...- Traga audiblemente, y siento con mi lengua su nuez de adán moverse, ya que estaba lamiendo su cuello.

-Sh- Lo hago callar. Pongo mis manos en su cintura, acercándolo a mi cuerpo, mientras devoro su boca. Lo acorralo contra el escritorio, mientras me presiono aún más contra su cuerpo, y lo beso con fervor, desde su oreja hasta su cuello, dejando un rastro húmedo. Veo una mancha morada en el cuello y sonrío abiertamente. Es la que le hice hoy en la mañana. Paso mi lengua por allí y sus jadeos se convierten en gemidos. Me alejo y me empiezo a desnudar lentamente asegurándome que me veo mientras lo hago. Paro antes de sacarme el calzoncillo, pero aun así se nota mi gran erección. Sin embargo, me toco bajo la mirada expectante de Blaine para provocarlo, y para que mi miembro se irguiese más, si eso era posible -Date la vuelta Blaine- Le ordeno.

-¿Para qué es ese espejo?- Blaine me pregunta mirando hacia el costado del escritorio, donde hay un espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Dicen que la visión estimula- Es mi única respuesta.

Antes que pueda decir algo, lo doy vuelta para que quede dándome la espalda y paso mi miembro por su entrada, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Kurt...- Suspira.

-Blaine- Le digo en el oído burlándome. Me muevo, frotando mi miembro en su entrada, donde está el juguete, y por su clítoris, por lo que gemía sin parar.

-Manos adelante Blaine, lo más que puedas- Ordeno y lo hace, quedando su trasero, tapado por el calzoncillo, levantado, facilitándome la manipulación que le estoy haciendo a Blaine -Quiero que todo el tiempo mires al espejo- Empiezo a hacer los movimientos más rápidos.

Luego de un corto tiempo, Blaine habla -Por favor, Señor- Me dijo entre jadeos.

-¿Por favor qué?- Le digo ahora chocando directamente con su entrada, donde están las bolas, a través de la prenda.

-Hazlo- Me dice ya sin aliento.

-¿Hacer qué amor?- No paro el movimiento y río para mis adentros. Sé que puede ver mis gestos, porque me mira por el espejo.

-Penétrame- Me dice antes de gemir fuertemente.

-Me temo que no podré hacerlo cariño- Sonrío con maldad -Te dije que te desnudaras y no lo has hecho. Eso es lo que pasa cuando desobedeces- Una vez dicho esto, aumento el ritmo.

-Por favor señor...- Hace una pausa para gemir -Te juro que hare lo...- Vuelve a hacer otra pausa -Lo que quieras- Me ruega.

-¿Lo que sea? ¿Incluso algo a lo que no estarías dispuesto?- Levanto una ceja.

-Si...- Dice en un jadeo.

-De acuerdo, sólo acuérdate de tu propuesta- Le doy esa condición -Y ahora, pase lo que pase, no te muevas- Le ordeno.

Le saco rápidamente el calzoncillo y hago lo mismo con el mío. Agarro las bolas de su entrepierna, y empiezo a sacárselas lentamente. Al principio se muerde el labio para no gemir, pero se da por vencido, y grita mi nombre, apurándome.

-¿Recuerdas que no puedes venirte verdad?- Le pregunto, por las dudas.

-No me importa, te quiero sentir Kurt- Me susurra.

-Oh, lo harás cariño- Sonrío divertido. Dejo el juguete a un lado, y lo penetro de una sola vez, sin avisarle. Su cara me invitó a seguir, y me di cuenta que es verdad que estimula verse. En realidad, me enciende ver cómo se desarma Blaine. Espero un segundo para que se acostumbre, y empiezo a moverme con estocadas rápidas, fuertes y profundas.

Ver por el espejo cómo entraba y salía de Blaine era simplemente maravilloso y excitante. Luego de unos minutos, Blaine emitió un grito, obviamente sé que significa. Encontré su punto G. Golpeo ese punto una y otra vez con estocadas aún más rápidas y profundas.

-Señor, voy a...-

-No, no te vendrás- Le interrumpo con la voz ronca -No lo harás- Aseguro.

Tres penetraciones más, y me corro dentro de Blaine, a quién se le desfigura la cara con un gesto, ya que él se tenía que aguantar.

Salgo de Blaine y le sonrío, mientras lo acorralo contra el escritorio, agarrándolo por la cintura. Lo beso sensualmente, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, acariciando su paladar como sé que le gusta -Ve a bañarte amor- Le digo una vez que nos separamos -Cuando salgas, iré yo- Le sonrío -Pero... Ya que dijiste que harías cualquier cosa...- Empiezo a ronronear en su oído -Anda desnudo por la casa, después de todo, más tarde nos toca otra sesión- Le susurro seductoramente, y paso mi lengua por detrás de su oreja, mordisqueándola un poco, haciéndolo estremecer mientras jadea.

Lo suelto mientras asiente y camina hacia el baño.

**-klaine-**

Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. A continuación, los responderé:

Moontsee VR: Bueno, me alegro que te guste esta forma de dominante/sumiso ya que es poco usual, en realidad. Kurt siempre cuidará a Blaine, porque creo que se siente en la obligación, después sabremos por qué, además de que lo ama, claro. En este capítulo se pueden ver algunos de los planes que tenía de una forma un poco retorcida jaja. Besos!

Vane: Me alegra que te guste! La verdad, es lindo leer algo tierno entre tanta pasión, o por qué no, los dos juntos!

Knuth Archambault: Gracias! Me gusta que te guste jaja. Acá está el otro capítulo! Saludos!

SwiftCriss: Hola! Me pone feliz que te guste más! De cierta manera, quiere decir que estoy yendo por el buen camino respecto a la historia jaja :D Besos!

Gracias también a los que siguen la historia, y a los "leedores fantasmas". Nos leemos!


End file.
